Conspiring to Get to You
by torishia-chan
Summary: Ryoma is on top of the tennis world but an unfortunate event threatens to ruin everything. Now he was locked up by the very person whom he entrusted his career. He needs help badly but the persons he needed most are halfway around the world.. Now what?
1. Chapter 1 Acceptance

my first multiple-chapter fic!! oh, yeah! ^^,

R&R

**Disclaimer: **I do not own POT, just the plot

-there is something that I've taken from another anime, Major, that is, I really liked that quote of the lead girl which says: '_even I can't have it all, I don't want to lose everything'_

kawaii, ne? now back to POT :D

**~..~**

****

**Conspiring to Get to You**

-I swear I'll be there by any means-

**Chapter 1: Acceptance**

Five years has passed since our prince took off for America. This is the place where he'll establish his name in the world of tennis. He's been doing well. In fact, at the age of eighteen, he is already known as one of the best tennis players in the world, yet he can't still beat the record of Samurai Nanjiroh. Indeed, he has a long way to go to establish something that isn't associated with his father at all. He needs his own, not something handed down from father to son.

Despite the fact that he's been living in America for five long years, he has maintained correspondence with his former teammates in Japan. 'They're probably successful in whatever their undertakings are.' he thought. Besides his former teammates, he also kept in touch with a shy, brunette girl with wobbly hips. She's in high school now, already in her last year, where he could've been if he's not too busy conquering the tennis world. The two of them seems to have created a bond of their own—'more than friends but less than lovers', as Momoshiro once put it. Sakuno, who's been crushing on the tennis prodigy has somehow gotten over her infatuation and learned to accept their current status. It's due to her reasoning that even she can't have it all; she doesn't want to lose everything—if there is anything. Well, the five years he is away really helped her get over him. He's now just a very good friend who lives far away. She supports her whenever he has a match (though not physically since that would be impossible, ne?), she congratulates him when he wins (which happen all the time), and she's there to listen to his problems especially the intrigues that are faced by famous people. Regardless of this closeness, she still managed to shut down any resurfacing feelings for him. She will always be his friend, a very good friend.

Sakuno is now on her third year in high school. She needs to decide what career she would undertake and to what school to go to. She is filling out application forms for different schools when her phone suddenly rang informing her of a new text message. She took the phone to know who sent the message and read it.

"Hey, are you busy?" the message says. It was from Ryoma. She occasionally gets text messages from him, sometimes he calls, and sometimes, he was her who calls him. Her expression, which should be all blushing and shrieking by now if she's the old Sakuno, shifted into a worried one. She knows her friend very much and by the looks of it, she knows he has a problem.

"No. What's wrong?" she typed and sent it afterwards. It only took a minute or two before her phone rang again in her hand, but this time, it was not a message, it was a call. "Hai?" she greeted.

"Hey", says the person on the other line.

"What's up?" she asked as if she has no bit of an idea yet why he called.

"Are you busy?" he asked again repeating what's in the message he just sent.

"No. I'm just filling out application forms." She sounded like those things aren't important.

"Are you sure? Shouldn't you need to finish those forms?" he asked pressing.

"Hey, I took your call. That should confirm that I'm not busy, right?" she said in a warm tone, assuring his friend that he's not disturbing her or anything.

"I guess so", he replied, unsure.

She sighed. She needs to know what's up to him sending a text message like that and calling sounding really down."Come on, Ryoma-kun, you know you can tell me anything", she reminded him.

And he is reminded. "You see…" he trailed of while she waited for him to continue. She suddenly heard as if Ryoma is talking to someone and whoever it is sounded…angry? About what? "Ryuzaki, I can't tell you after all." Then he hanged up.

Sakuno listened to the beep that followed. 'Something is up', she thought, and she wants to know. Especially with what Ryoma just did, he wouldn't have acted like that if there is nothing going on. She will definitely get to the bottom of this.

**o-kay..so just to make it clear, Ryoma went to America, we all know that part, then after five years, he was famous and rockin' the tennis world *cheers Ryoma like a crazy fangirl* ^-^. Now, he's in France for Wimbledon. yeah, he's there.. the next chapters will clarify any loose ends, i hope.. haha! R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2 The Truth

**here's chapter 2! Two chapters in one upload.. i'm working hard.. ganbatte to me**

**R&R as always!**

******  
**

**Conspiring to Get to You**

**Chapter 2: The Truth**

She tried to call her Momo-sempai and ask him out to check if he knows something. She's lucky if he does. Momoshiro agreed, although hesitantly, to meet up with her at the park.

"Sakuno-chan! Over here", he waved the girl so she can see where he is. The two of them sat on the bench just beside an oak tree.

"Ne, Momo-sempai. Do you have recent news about how Ryoma's doing? " she asked straight to the point. She just needs to know…NOW.

"Anou, Sakuno-chan. We have agreed that we won't tell it to anyone else, demo…" he trailed off weighing his options.

"We?" Sakuno asked when he did not continue.

"Ah, Tezuka-buchou, me, Ryoma and his family", he explained, and then continued. "Actually Sakuno-chan, I'm not suppose to tell you this, but I think since you asked, you should know."

Sakuno waited. 'So there really is something', she thought to herself, and this is probably what Ryoma was about to tell her if only he wasn't persuaded by that certain someone not to.'

"Echizen is in a hospital right now", he finally said.

The girl froze into place. She's expecting something other than that! How come he's hospitalized and he even kept it from her.

"Sakuno-chan, it has been two weeks since he was rushed there. A certain opponent of his intentionally flings a racket towards Ryoma because he beat him in a match."

"Come on! He was hit by rackets before, but he only got minor injuries, why sent him to the hospital now?" she fumed remembering the times when Ryoma was his by tennis rackets.

Momoshiro shook his head slowly from side to side. "Demo, Sakuno-chan, Ryoma was standing on top of a flight of stairs when he was hit."

Sakuno gasped.

"He lost his balance, so he fell and landed thirty steps down", he said slowly.

"Oh my God. How is he?" she asked worry evident in her tone.

"He's fine, although he was in a coma for three days, but he already woke up."

'Of course, if he hasn't how come he talked to her over the phone earlier?' she thought.

"He only got some scratches and some wound, but nothing serious…physically."

Sakuno took notice of the last word. So he's fine physically but something else isn't.

"What do you mean exactly, sempai?"

"Well, like I said, he has no serious physical injuries and his vitals are good, his tests even showed positive results so he was sent out of the hospital two days after he woke up", he paused, his expression changed as if he doesn't want to continue. But he resolved that he should, so he did. "After a day of rest, he asked if he could resume training. Receiving go-signals from his doctor and parents, he prepared for a training match."

Sakuno can't understand what's wrong with what he's sempai is saying. It doesn't sound terrible but why does his expression tells the opposite?

"But…but when he was about to serve, he hit it like he was a beginner. He said that he was just kidding but when he tried again, he released his grip from his racket and was unable to hit the ball altogether. Knowing Ryoma, he tried again with his left hand, but still, the same outcome. It's as if he never played tennis before", Momoshiro's hands are balled into fists. It's as if he's restraining himself of something. "At least, that's what Tezuka-buchou told me", he added.

"Momo-sempai, I know you know more", she said as he prepared to leave. "So please, tell me."

Momoshiro could've refused, but he can't. I know he's breaking he's promise but, it's unusual that Sakuno asks things like these. It's as if she knows something herself.

"Sakuno-chan, knowing his condition, he can't play in the competitions so he withdrew. They told the the media that he's still in coma. And because of this, they held him in the hospital."

Sakuno remembered the news some days before. It says that a Wimbledon player withdrew yet she didn't got the chance to watch the full coverage. So it was actually Ryoma. Damn it!

"Held him? They locked him up in that hospital?!" the girl couldn't help to raise her voice. She can't understand why people hide Ryoma's condition.

"If they tell the entire world that Ryoma has yips, it would be the end of his career."

"But, how can you agree to this? How can Tezuka-buchou and his family agree to this?" she pointed out while trying to relax.

"We don't, Sakuno-chan! It's just that, his manager, that bastard of a manager doesn't want his stupid career to end as well. His conspiring with some powerful sponsors that's why we can't get to him"

"You mean we can't help him?" she said in terror.

Momoshiro just shook his head covering his face with his hands.

"But he needs us, Ryoma needs us more than ever! How come they are doing this?"

"Sakuno-chan, this is what money and power can do. So please, for your own sake, you need o stay away from this", the young man with spiky hair stood up and leave without saying another word. He has spilled all and he has also warned her. Even he himself feels helpless. His friend, the person he treats as his own little brother, who badly needs his family and friends right now, was being used by heartless, cold-blooded people for their own freaking sake.

He looked back to see the girl he left in the bench, crying heart out. Seeing this, his eyes welled up as well and a tear streamed down his cheek.

**(A/Ns: The stairs that Ryoma was standing, um, just imagine the concrete stairs of shrines in Japan, I believe they have shown such kinds of stairs in some POT episodes too. Do you think 'thirty steps down' is too much? Just tell me, I can change it!**

**Woah! It somehow felt like this is more dramatic than I intended it to be..well your reviews will definitely help so, fell free to do so…**

**I know my plot is bizarre and I don't know if it fits POT, but I'm positive that it will.. think positive!)**


	3. Chapter 3 Complications

**am I diligent or what? Nah, I just don't have anything else to do. Nyahaha.. that's why I love vacation! Here's chapter threeeeeeeeee!**

**Disclaimer: I forgot to place a disclaimer on chapter two (oh, my gosh) so here's for both: I DO NOT OWN POT, just the oh-so-bizarre plot..**

**~R&R~**

********

**Chapter 3: Complications**

Sakuno opened her heavy eyelids as sunrays made their way into her bedroom. She had cried herself to sleep last night after finding about her friend's terrible fate. She has no school today, and since it's almost the end of the school term, she is very much free. It suddenly struck her. She's graduating soon. It was only a matter of weeks. She hasn't decided what career she'll choose but there is something that she is sure of, and that's to get to Ryoma. She's fortunate enough that school will be over soon giving her time to focus on her friend's situation. She has to do something. But how? She's just a normal high school girl; she can't even stop bullies at school, let alone stop the real thing when it probably involves guns, and ammos and a circuit of connections to different organizations looking harmless but actually bites. Still, she can't leave him alone, not now, not ever. She's determined to figure something out she won't back out on it.

Mystifyingly, Ryoma still kept in touch to her, sending her a message once in a while. He probably knows the people who are in the secret and those who aren't—he thinks she's one of those who are out of it. So she responded to those messages as if she doesn't know a thing. Sakuno can't understand what his manager is thinking. Letting him communicate with the "outside world" sure is risky, then why? Why would a kidnapper allow his captive to call his family, his friends to whom he could ask for help? Realization struck her.' That's it; he knows that Ryoma won't ask for help. Damn! His pride will kill him!' she thought as she paced back and forth in her room. Is it really just about his pride, or there's something else? Whatever it is, Sakuno can't wait to know it.

Sakuno decided to drop off her application form at the school which she wants to go into. She's with her loud best friend Tomoka. She managed to forget about Ryoma just this once so she can finish everything that she need to finish. And besides, Tomoka can't know and Tomoka is really good at knowing whether you're keeping something from her, it's hard to take risks.

"You sure you want to apply here?" the loud girl asked.

"Yes, I don't think there's bad about it. Besides, I'm just applying", she shrugged as he placed the envelope in a box labeled "Incoming freshmen application forms".

It was a success. Tomoka didn't notice a thing as they dropped off the last envelope. Sakuno excused herself and told Tomoka that she needs to go home.

"Gomen, Tomo-chan, I really need to go", she said, almost pleading.

"Mou, okay, okay!" responded the girl, and started to walk towards the opposite direction where Sakuno is heading to.

"Arigatou, Tomo-chan!"

"Hai, hai!" she shouted as she waved her goodbye.

She was relieved that her best friend didn't ask anymore questions and let her go. She needs to start working to find out more about Ryoma's difficult situation.

****

When she finally got home she opened her laptop and started her research. She first looked up the name of Ryoma's manager. She found that easily and she almost cursed him when she saw his picture. His name is Satoshi Oda. She found out that he was Japanese who was born and grew up in America. "That bastard, doing such things to his fellowmen. Maybe being born in America has gotten onto his head, so he forgot that he is Japanese."

She then searched about the sly opponent of Ryoma who hit him with a racket. Unbelievingly, he found out that he is also Japanese—although it was only half, he's half American, but since it was his father who is Japanese, (since his surname is a Japanese name) it still counted a lot. The bastard is David Ogata. She wrote their names down on a piece of paper, but she also recorded them to her mental black list.

****

Sakuno walk herself to school the next day. It was a Monday; she was quite surprised to know that the final examinations will be held next week already. No matter how much she wanted to continue unravelling the tight spots in Ryoma's situation, she just have to forget about it for the moment for her to be able to concentrate in her finals. 'Don't worry', she told herself. 'Next week is the last week of all of this. Vacation is just around the corner, so just be patient.'

Everything passed like a blur. She studied for her finals, and when it came, she answered the questions on every test. She's happy that she'll be able to resume her "investigations" soon.

'Just one last test', she thought as she heads towards the class room.

"Sakuno-chan!" it was Tomoka. Like everyone else, she's thrilled that only ones test to answer and it will all be history. "Come with me somewhere!" she said excited.

"Where are we going?" the other girl asked.

"Everywhere! Can you believe it? We'll be college students soon! We need to celebrate!" Tomoka beamed,

Sakuno contemplated to the thought, she can agree to come with Tomoka, but how about Ryoma? She's torn between her two friends.

"Oh, Sakuno-chan. I know that look!" the loud girl commented. "That's the I'm-so-sorry-but-I-can't-come look", she said sadly yet accusingly.

The silent girl decided that she should go. 'I mean, I've been spacing out whenever I'm with her. She doesn't deserves being treated like that', she told herself. "No, I'm coming with you! We'll go anywhere tonight!"

****

The two girls, as soon as they finished the exams hurried home to change. They'd want to wear it as a sign of their last day of being high school students but wherever they're going can ruin it, so they changed. They're rendezvous is the train station. Girls can be all out when they're happy. They literally went everywhere—from fashion boutiques to shoe plazas to cafés, to bookstores, to arcades, to cafés again, to the marketplace, to the mall. Name it; they've been there—in just a matter of a few hours!

They decided to rest in a nearby café (again?! Well, they're tired and need energy).

"Sakuno-chan, isn't it fun?!" mused Tomoka. "We should've done this when we graduated middle school."

"Right. This is so much fun", she said sincerely.

"Oh, wait, I need to go to the restroom. Just a bit", informed the loud girl.

"Hai" responded Sakuno.

She's drinking a Choco Latte as she randomly looks at things around her. As she do this, she suddenly saw their Momo-sempai. She hurriedly went out to talk to him.

"Momo-sempai", she called, just enough for him to hear.

"Sakuno-chan", he didn't seem happy to see her.

"H-How's Ryoma-kun?" she asked as if she doesn't know.

Pain stricken Momo appeared in front of her. He just suddenly had this agonized look the moment she asked about Ryoma. "Sakuno-chan, Echizen doesn't contact us anymore. The last thing he did is the day after I told you all of this. And he didn't tell much", the man said.

"What did he say, Momo-sempai?" she asked while looking down.

"He said that he will continue pretending to be in coma until his ability to play tennis comes back—if it ever comes back", he paused. "And he also said that we should stay away from this."

The girl looked up then. It was Ryoma himself who said it. He wants us to stay away from that—whatever it is. "D-does he know that I already know?"

"No. I told you, besides Tezuka-buchou and me, his family is the one who only knows. I only told you this as a favor, so please Sakuno-chan, don't do anything stupid."

"I won't", she lied.

Sakuno walked away after that. She went back to the café where she and Tomoka were. Good thing, Tomoka is still in line at the bathroom. 'He stopped contacting the others, yet he still contacts me.' She pulled out her cell phone to check the date of the last message that he sent her (he only sends message because she told her that it's her examinations week). "Yesterday" 'It has been two weeks since she and their Momo-sempai talked which means it has been two weeks since he stopped corresponding with them. What the hell is going on?'

"Sakuno-chan, anything wrong?" asked Tomoka when she returned. She immediately noticed that her friend is lost in thought.

"Nandemonai" she lied as she shook her head with a fake smile on her face.

"Okay" Tomoka shrugged. "Anou, Sakuno-chan. While I'm in line for the bathroom, my mom called me. She's going somewhere so she wants me to go home now to take care of my brothers", she explained.

"Oh. It's fine. We've been going around too much already" Sakuno said as she stood up.

"Shall we go then?" asked Tomoka as she picked up her things.

"Yeah"

**Chapter three ended already? it looks like it did, oh well, just look out for the next chapter. thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4 Letting Go

**H-Here's chapter 4.. :))  
**

**R&R!!**

**Chapter 4: Letting go**

Sakuno headed to her house and straight to her room. She's puzzled; she can't understand what Ryoma is planning. "So he's pretending even to me?" she thought as she paced back and forth. She knows that he doesn't want her to know, but thanks to her Momo-sempai she already did. But how can she help someone who doesn't want to be helped? No matter how many times she told herself that she'll help Ryoma, her will to do so always crumble into pieces because of her being miles away from him, and the though that she can't do anything for him, and to top it all, Ryoma being stubborn about asking help pounded her will to dust.

She took out a piece of paper where she scrawled down the names of Ryoma's manager and the opponent who hit him. She crumpled it and threw it into the trash bin, but she missed, so the paper landed and rolled on the ground. She didn't seem to notice it as she stormed out of her room.

He opened his eyes; it took him sometime to adjust his eyes in the dim room. It has been three weeks since he was locked up in there. He was getting used to be in that poorly-lit room. He checked his phone for any messages that might have come when he's asleep, but there is none.

"It has been three days," he said to himself while reading the last message he received from her, indeed, it was three days since she sent it, three days since he received it and read it, and three days since he was officially alone.

'_Ryoma-kun, gomen, ne. I'll be busy this summer, you know, college applications, summer jobs—Oba-san can't do it alone, she's old. I don't think I will be able to respond to your messages, so it's better if you won't send any at all, so that your time wouldn't be wasted typing such messages that won't get any responses. Good luck on your matches, I know you can do it. Ryoma, fight!'_ that is what the message says, a message from the only girl that he chose to give attention to.

"Baka, it's fine even if you don't give any response, but since you asked for it…" he said in a mocking yet obviously lonely tone.

He can do nothing about it now, he can do nothing but to obey what he was told, the first time he ever did such thing in all his life, and it's because…

'"Echizen-san, I know you don't want to end your career just like that won't you?" said the manager, Satoshi Oda.

"No" replied the prince, submissively.

"And of course, in case you change your mind—in case you want to trash your career, you know I always have an ace against you."'

That scene recurred to him almost everyday. He never thought that the person he trusted all these years would do such thing to him, and that's just because he refused to be a publicity-magnet. Satoshi Oda believes that even though you have talent, but as long as people don't talk about you much, it's no use. A rising star like Ryoma Echizen should always be in weekly magazines, and if possible, even daily. For him, that's the easiest way for Echizen, and him, to get to the top. Yes, the ambitious manager teamed up with someone who doesn't care about interviews and photo shoots; someone who wants to be number one because of his talent and not of the intrigues around him; someone who just wanted freedom from his father's shadow.

The prince closed his eyes again, hoping to escape everything through oblivion.

Time passed by so fast. Ryuzaki Sakuno is now a fashion design student and it has been four months since she entered college. Yes, as you guessed, she listened to her Momo-sempai's advice. She tried her best to shove away any desire to involve herself in Ryoma's situation. And upon her wish to not send her any messages that will only waste his time since she will be too busy to answer, Ryoma helped her by severing their communication—he doesn't call or send messages anymore. Well, she somehow succeeded in it. All she thinks about now is her studies. She seems to enjoy her college days, and she's quite excelling in her classes.

"Sakuno-chan! You are so great! I bet you'll be given the prestigious scholarship to go to Paris!" beamed her new friend, Misaki.

"Eh? What is that?" Sakuno has no idea about it.

"You don't know about it?" her black haired friend asked, bewildered. "Well, it's sort of a once-in-a-lifetime-opportunity. It's a two-year program—about fashion, of course—and it will be in Paris. I heard only those who stand out are considered as candidates for the scholarship, and I'm sure you're one of them!"

"What makes you say that? There are many of us who deserves that scholarship", she said acknowledging the hard works of others.

"You're not interested about it? What if you did get it, what would you do?"

"Well, it is a great opportunity…" she said as she contemplated about it. "I might accept it after all", she finally declared.

"Ah! Ryuzaki-san, I've been looking for you everywhere!" said a voice which she recognized immediately. It was Takumi, one of her block mate.

"Takumi-san, is there something wrong?" the girl asked as she face the newcomer.

"No, absolutely nothing. The University directress just wants to talk to you, so she sent me to tell you to go to her office at once."

'What could be the reason?' she thought.

She walked her way to the Directress' office. She easily found her way since there are signboards that serve as guides. She knocked when she finally reached the door of her destination.

"Come in", invited the warm voice from the other side of the door.

"Hai. Good afternoon, madam. I was informed by Takumi-san that you wanted to talk to me, so I came here."

"Ryuzaki-san, I won't make a long talk about this, I want to go straight to the point." The lady in front of her sounded terrifying which made her think whether she violated some school rules, but she can't think of any.  
"Anou, Madam, if there is anyth…"

"Congratulations! I chose you as the beneficiary of the scholarship!" The transition of the lady's tone from terrifying to jubilant is amazing; it's as if she's an actress who was asked to play both roles of a ghost and someone who just won a lottery.

"Eh? Seriously?" Sakuno can't believe it. She was just talking about it with her friend and now she is actually chosen as the beneficiary. 'Life is definitely full of surprises' she thought.

"Well, your records are really spectacular. I believe that you can compete with those Frenchmen. I'm counting on you." She sounded business-like. She id really good at this.

'Compete? With Frenchmen? Wait, I'm not prepared for this thing!' "Demo, Yamazaki-sama, I don't think I can compete with them, I mean, there, fashion is their forte, while me, I'm still a newbie" she admitted as she looked down to her shoes.

"A newbie with a lot of potential." Sakuno looked up to the directress. She can't believe a beautiful lady like Ms. Yamazaki complimented her. "Ryuzaki-san, I know this thing bores a lot of pressure, but I have to admit, despite all of those freaking pressure, it is definitely a great experience." The lady suddenly sounded thoughtful.

"You mean…?"

"Yes, I was; and like you, I didn't have much confidence. I even thought that the Directress made a mistake. But, well when I thought about it, I decided to go. Maybe I should give you time to decide. Just come by once you made up your mind, but please, do it within this week, I'm quite busy you know", she said as she stood up picking up folders of different colors from her table.

"Hai. Arigatou she responded as she bowed to show respect, then she walked out of the room.

The afternoon classes suddenly got suspended for some unknown reasons, but nobody really cared, they're just happy that they can go home early. Sakuno is one of those who are relieved. Surely, she won't be able to concentrate in class after hearing the news. She needs to go home already, she needs to decide. Of course she needs the blessing of her Grandmother—she just can't fly to Paris without even informing her lone relative, right? So she made an appointment with her. The meeting is really short since the older Ryuzaki has an important meeting to attend to. She only agreed to meet up with her grand daughter because she said that it is really essential—well, it is essential. When Sakuno broke out the news to her, she can't hide the happiness she felt. She's proud of her—very proud.

"Sakuno, I thought you were just joking about entering a fashion school, I didn't know that you're serious about this, and now, look at you, going to Paris to study! I'm very proud of you."

"Arigatou, Oba-san, I didn't expect it either. But really, I'm enjoying it since this past four months, and now, I'm even going to the city where it is prominent and significant," Sakuno said as she took a sip from her pineapple juice.

"Your parents would've been proud." The older Ryuzaki said gently, being thoughtful.

"I know they would," replied Sakuno in the same gentle tone. She suddenly thought what her grandma would feel if she rejects the offer. Talking to her caused Sakuno's mind about this scholarship to waver.

"Well, it's not your first time being alone, but this is a foreign country, so you better be careful."

Of course she can't stop her grand daughter to grab this great opportunity. She gave her blessing and she even told her in advance that she'll visit her. Now, Sakuno only needs her decision regarding this matter, though she somehow suddenly felt that she should go.

**End of another chapter.. Thank you for reading!**

**Um, in Ryoma's coma state, I believe people who became comatose stayed like that for long periods of time, even years... So, four months of pretending to be in coma is still believable, ne?**

**Ahaha.. Review please..  
**

**Chapter five is just around the corner.. weeee!**


	5. Chapter 5 Remembering

**hi, you guys! here's chapter 5, yes, it's here! read on and review, 'kay? :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own POT, it belongs to Takeshi Konomi-sensei**

**Chapter 5: Remembering**

Sakuno went home after her appointment with her grandma. She needs to decide immediately, Ms. Yamazaki only gave her a week to do so, although she feels that this is such a big decision that it needs more time than that. But she needs to comply with what the Directress said.

"Come on, Sakuno. You can do it", she encouraged herself, yet it's not enough because she stayed up all night thinking about it. Though she is very tired, she can't sink into a deep slumber; she keeps on tossing and bouncing. She tossed herself so hard that she fell off her bed.

"Ow!" she gasped as she landed on the wooden floor. She didn't even try to get up; she's too tired to lift herself up. As she lay there she suddenly noticed something under her bed.

"What's this?" she reached out to get the thing that caught her attention. It's a crumpled paper. She opened it and upon reading the words—or rather names—written on it, she literally turned to stone.

She was then sucked four months back; she remembered everything that she tried to forget: Ryoma's ill-fated situation, her yearning to help him out, the reason of all of this which is the names that are written in the paper she's holding.

Resolve has found her. In that very moment, she had made her decision.

* * *

"Oh, Sakuno-chan! I'm so proud of you! I told you you'll get it." Misaki said as they headed to the cafeteria.

"Yeah, I can't even believe it at first, I mean, we're just joking about it before, and now, it's really here," the brunette girl responded. They are already in the crowded cafeteria of their school. She then recalled her meeting with the Directress earlier that morning.

(flashback)

'"I'm accepting your offer," she said.

"I know you would," the Directress responded confidently.

"Demo, I have one question, madam."

"What is it?"

"This program, in case I change my mind, or something happened, can I not finish it?" The Directress was taken aback. She definitely did not expect such question.

"Well, it's absolutely the student's choice, I mean, "if something comes up", we can't stop her from quitting right?" she replied using Sakuno as the subject. (since she used her)

(end of flashback)

"Demo, Sakuno-chan. You'll leave me here alone!" the black haired girl said emotionally, bringing Sakuno back to the present situation, and away from her reverie.

"Aww, Misaki-chan, don't be like that." Sakuno replied as she patted her head. If it wasn't for Ryoma, she will definitely be bothered with that last statement from her friend.

"Of course I'm joking." The girl suddenly beamed. "I don't want to be the reason for you not to accept the scholarship; but I'll definitely miss you."

"Me too, Misaki-chan" she said as she pulled her friend into a hug.

* * *

That night, she decided to call Tomoka. Of course she can't let herself leave without saying anything to her best friend, right?

"Anou, Tomo-chan…"

"Eh? Seriously? Sakuno-chan, I'm so proud of you!" As usual, her best friend is still as loud as always, but she missed it, she missed her—a lot.

"I wish I could say goodbye to you personally", she said almost teary-eyed, though, of course, Tomoka can't see.

"Gomen, gomen! If I did not choose this school in Osaka, I could be there to send you off; we can even organize a send off party!"

"Demo, Tomo-chan, we didn't expect such things to happen."

"Yeah, but these kind of things only shows that you really have improved; I'm really, really proud of you, Sakuno-chan."

After a few jokes and small talk, they ended their conversation with a final "See you soon" and "Good luck", and then they hang up. Sakuno can't afford of such things to stop her, even though she feels bad about the persons she will leave, there is this someone to whom she will go to.

* * *

"I can't believe that you'll be leaving soon, isn't it still a month before classes start there?" asked Ryuzaki Sumire as she helped her grand daughter pack up.

"Oba-san, classes start at the last week of the month, it's already the eighth. Yamazaki-sensei said that I need at least that much to be accustomed of their ways" explained the girl as she walked into her room carrying a big trolley bag.

"Well, I understand that, I guess it can't be helped, then." The older Ryuzaki said as she turned her back from the girl.

"Oba-san, a-are you c-crying?" she asked as she approached her grandma.

"Of course I am!" she said as she pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Oba-san…" she murmured as she hugged her back.

* * *

Paris. 9:05 AM

'I can't believe that it's this cold! I'd freeze here to death if that Ayane-san won't show herself ASAP!' she thought as she embraced her self, hoping to decrease the coldness that she felt. Even her jacket isn't enough to shield her from the freezing surrounding. She then noticed the chubby figure approaching her.

"Ryuuzaki-san?" she asked as she removed her glasses.

Sakuno can't find her voice. Despite of the Japanese name and despite she spoke to her in fluent Nihonggo, the woman in front of her doesn't look like a Japanese. She looked like a Frenchwoman. She just nodded as she noticed the expectant expression of the lady.

"Gomen nasai! I picked up something from a store so I got here late. You must be freezing. Here." She handed her a fur coat. It was huge, with furs on the seams. She felt like she was eaten by it the moment she wore it.

"Arigatou" she managed to blurt out.

They then rode the car brought by the lady. She actually has a driver so they comfortably chatted at the back seat.

"So, you're one of the lucky ones, huh." She talked to her as if they've been long-time friends.

"Ah, hai", she's somehow afraid to speak, yet she have many questions, so she decided to try. "A-anou, I'm sorry for asking but, is your name Ayane?"

"Yes, I'm Ayane Yamazaki; just call me Aya, besides, that's what they call me around here."

"Eh? Yamazaki?"

"Didn't Kana told you? We're sisters."

"Demo, why don't you look alike?" she suddenly asked without thinking. "Ah! Gomen nasai for asking such stupid questions.

"Well, it's a bit complicated."

"Anou, it's okay if you don't want to answer. I understand if it's too personal."

"No, it's okay. Hop on, I'll tell you on the way", Aya motioned Sakuno to get in the car. Sakuno obeyed promptly and slid inside the flashy black sedan.

"We're half-sisters", started Aya. "I'm only half Japanese since my mother is French. Kana is full-blooded Japanese."

O-kay, halfs isn't really on her good side, not with those bastards who have wronged Ryoma, but this Aya-san looks like a kind person, she actually reminds her of Tomoka, being spontaneous and loud, total opposite of Miss Yamazaki who's very serious yet she can also be silly. But both of them are really confident—in that department, they are really sisters.

"Sorry for asking but, why are you here while Miss Kana is in Japan?"

"Well, despite the obvious, we're not really in good terms; both of us never knew that we have a sibling, not until she went here because of that same scholarship as yours." She paused as they get off the car. "Well this is where you'll be staying." She said as her eyes point it to Sakuno. It's more than just a place to stay, it was…huge.

"What is this place?" Sakuno asked incredulously.

"It's our ancestral home," answered the lady.

"Your French ancestral home?"

"No, this is where we live and where Kana spends her summer vacations when she's in junior, middle and high school."

"So, this is actually owned by a Japanese?"

"Yes, my father built it, I don't know for whom."

"Why?"

"Well, to continue where we left off from my story, we only knew that we have a sibling when Kana went here to study."

"Wait, I thought Ms. Kana spends summer here?"

"Yes, and we spend summer in Japan, and stayed in their ancestral house. Quite ironic, huh?"

"Y-yes."

"Well, father didn't expect that. When Kana was offered the scholarship, she accepted it, and planned to surprise father. But when she came here, he's out of the country, but we're not."

"So she found out about you, just like that?"

"Yes, but I was not home at that time, we came to know each other in a different way."

"Oh, then how did you met?"

"When she found out, she did not know what to feel and what to say, so she went to the dormitories in the school. She chose to stay there; she didn't even contacted father to demand him an explanation."

"H-how did you know about all these?"

"That's the good part, I'm also studying in the same school as hers. I was forced by my classmates to stay in the dormitory, the same dormitory as Kana, and guess what; we're on the same room!"

"No way!"

"I know. When I got there, I saw her balled like a fetus and I can tell that she's crying.

I thought at first that she's home sick so as insensitive as I am, I forced her to tell her story."

"When she finally did, it was a completely different story than I thought. Her father has kept such a secret successfully for 18 years. I remembered pitying her, not knowing that her father is my father as well."

"I was like her human-diary, geez, she's very vulnerable, like she could break with just one word. It continued like that until my father arrived having received a call from the butler. She was compelled to go home, and of course, I went home, too because "there is an important matter that I need to attend to" as what Zachary, the butler said."

She went there first since I still have class. After that, the moment of truth arrived. When I saw her coat on the peg, everything she told me appeared in my mind and every member of our family are the characters there. I remembered trying to get an escape but Zachary came and he informed me that they are waiting for me."

"When I entered, she already knew it was me, father has shown her my pictures."

"'Kana', I said, she nodded. Of course, father was surprised and so we explained it to him. Then it was his turn to do the explaining and he said that when Kana's mother died when she gave birth to her, he was informed that my mother was pregnant. Even though his wife is dead, it was still illegal, I mean, my mother got pregnant before Kana's mother died. So he decided to keep it from us. My mother knows it, though, but Kana and I somehow shared the same fate, my mother also died when she gave birth to me."

"Then, how come you're in bad terms?"

"Well, Kana is unbelievably very understanding; she left the house so that her father's family—which is us, I mean me—will not know about her, even she is the legitimate one. That girl acts to be strong but in truth, she's very fragile. And one more thing, she is really professional, she effectively separated our personal lives from our school lives. But she is not pretentious; she's true even if she's a completely different person when we're at home or at school. You can feel that anything she says is genuine and sincere. Of course we're not much close in anyway. She just doesn't ignore me unlike any other legitimate child would do. Like I said, she's very understanding.

But here comes the storm. My aunt, sister of my mother, reacted more than we did. When we're not around, she mistreated Kana. I don't know if Kana is a masochist but really, she could've told us, but she didn't. She was driven out of the house, and yet she didn't say anything. My aunt said she left on her own free will, but Zachary, as loyal as he is to our father, spoke the truth, but it's too late. Kana already left, and we have no idea where she went."

"So that's how it is." Sakuno's view of Ms. Yamazaki changed. She's not just a strict lady with sudden mood swings. She is a strong, independent woman. It's too bad she went back home just after a few months in Paris. Wait, months? "She did not finish the program?" Sakuno unconsciously voiced out her thoughts.

"Sadly, no. It was such a waste. She's really gifted." Sakuno then remembered her question to Ms. Yamazaki. 'What if "something comes up", can I not finish the two year program?' Probably that's the reason why she took a while before she answered. Maybe she remembered her days in the hands of her half-sister's aunt; poor Ms. Yamazaki.

"But that girl has guts, she transferred to another school—still in Paris, of course—but farther away from us, and we never knew where it is until she sent an invitation to her graduation."

"How did she pay for it when your father doesn't know where to send the money?"

"Like I said, she has guts. She worked for it, as a fashion designer. Can you believe it? She's still a student yet she landed on a job already. Well, they don't care about any degree, they cared about talent. And Kana is overflowing with that."

Sakuno suddenly thought about Ryoma. Ms. Yamazaki endured being mistreated by her half sister's aunt, but after that, she fought her way to success. Could it be Ryoma's plan? She can't help but to hope for it. She knows that Ryoma won't give up on anything, but how come it's taking him so long to break free from whatever it is? At least she's closer to him; at least she could be with him, soon.

**The story of the Yamazakis. Well, it's for Sakuno's realization, and sort of a bond-formation for her and Aya, and indirectly, with Kana, too. Oh, well. R&R as always, ne?  
**


	6. Chapter 6 Stupidity

**Okay! Chapter six! My second update for the year! Whoo! Enjoy you guys.. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pot neither its characters. But the plot? It's mine, been working hard for it :**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Stupidity**

Ryoma was woken up by his ringing phone. It was a signal that he has received a new message so he picked up his phone from his bedside table. He was surprised when he read who the sender was—it was her. After all these months, she finally contacted him. 'Maybe she's not busy anymore' he thought.

He suddenly rose into sitting position when he read the message. It goes like this:

'_Ryoma-kun, guess what? I'm in Paris. I'm here to study. Oh, I haven't told you, I entered a fashion school and luckily, I was given a scholarship to study here. Can we meet? I know you're in London but my companion said it's possible since it would only take two hours of train ride. If only it was the French Open, I bet you'll be here in Paris. I was wondering why you haven't returned to the US, Wimbledon is finish right? Oh, well, so what do you think? Or maybe you're still busy? Just send me a message. –Sakuno.'_

Ryoma was speechless. He did not expect such turn of events. Now, Sakuno is just a two-hour train ride away from him, yet it's still impossible for them to meet. Way too impossible. He thought of an appropriate reply for her. It breaks his heart because he has to decline. He can't go see her. He can't even leave his room for crying out loud, let alone be in Paris. He started to type some words, but he can't construct a believable excuse that he ends up deleting what he already started. After so many mind changes, he typed in his message and sends it.

"I suppose it won't hurt", he said as he stood up and went to the bathroom.

* * *

Sakuno was settling herself in the room that Aya assigned to her. And, hell, the room is twice, no thrice her room back in Japan!

"Really, this family is weird." She told herself. "Wait a sec, she live here, in this huge manor, all alone? Well, besides the helpers, she's the only one here."

Poor Aya, poor Ms. Yamazaki. Both are enduring one another which lead to both their suffering. Could it be that Ryoma is enduring her as well? She picked her cell phone up to re-read Ryoma's response to her.

'_Hey, Sakuno. Good to know you're doing well, and receiving a scholarship is really great. Guess you worked hard for it since you barely got in touch this past four months. I bet your grandma is proud of you. Of course I'm proud of you, too. I'm sorry, though, but I can't meet you anytime soon. There are so many things that I need to accomplish and even after that, I'll be returning to America right away. It's too bad we can't meet, but hey, you did not come here for me, you came here to study so do what you have to do, okay? I'll see you in Japan? –Ryoma._

'I'll see you in Japan', Sakuno repeated to herself. "Does that mean he's expecting himself to be trapped for that long?" Her eyes are starting to water; she took a deep breath to calm herself. She placed her phone down on the bed side table and headed out. She dare not construct a response to Ryoma. Besides, he said it himself, 'do what you have to do'.

"Oh, Sakuno. Going out?"

"Yes, I think I'll start my getting-used-to-things-out-there mission."

"Excited, aren't we. Well, here, you'll need these." Aya handed her some paper—money—in French currency. As soon as she registered what they are Sakuno chose not to accept them.

"Aya, I can fend for myself. I think I can find a money changer out there so…"

"Nonesense! Besides, it'll be dangerous for you coming out of the money changer's; people might think you have lots of money. Not everyone exchange for money here."

Though hesitant, Sakuno accepted the money. "Thank you. I'll pay it back, I promise."

"Umhm." Was Aya's short reply as she waved at Sakuno's retreating form at the top of the stairs. When she's finally out the door, Aya's smile did not vanish.

"Not wanting anyone's help, yet prepared to extend a hand to those in need. You are so like her." She then stared out the window where Sakuno turn to her left to start her expedition. "Is that the reason why you chose her…" She asked as she shifted her gaze up the sky. "...Kana?"

* * *

JAPAN

"I sent a part of me with her. She's there because I am not. I hope you got it, Aya.", said a lady standing in front of the window of her office. It was already almost sunset, but she's still there, leafing through a book that looks like an album.

* * *

PARIS

"Mou, this is too much, giving away things so generously. They are indeed sisters! Why can't they just forgive each other? It's obvious that they want to be together." Sakuno said as she started the road to nowhere. "Oh, who am I kidding?" At least they want to see each other, unlike her and Ryoma. She feels that wanting to see him is just a one-sided thing, only from her side, that is. After hours of walking around most of the time towards nowhere, her feet or her subconscious, rather, took her to the train station.

"You've got to be kidding me." She sighed to herself. "I haven't even been accustomed to Paris, and now here I am planning to go to London." She stayed there staring at the trains that are loading and unloading the passengers. She looked at her watch and realized it was already almost 9 PM. "I can't believe night time here is like afternoon in Japan". Unknown to her, she did not adjust it in Paris' time; it's still the time in Japan which is 7 hours advanced than the real time of where she is. She decided to go home but she saw the clock at the train station. It read 2PM.

"2PM?" Sakuno glanced at her watch again and realization dawned on her. She slapped her forehead with her gloved hand. "Silly me." She then adjusted her watch so that she won't mess up again with the time. This somehow made her waver upon going home or trying her luck in London.

'If I take the train now, I'll be in London at 4PM. And then…then what? I don't even know where he is, and although my sense of direction had improved, I don't think it'll work in a foreign place.' She heaved a sigh and did the most stupid thing in her life so far.

* * *

Ryoma has been waiting for Sakuno's response for hours. He did not expect that she'll reply to that, but still, he's waiting. Besides, it's so not Sakuno to hold back a response, or is it? All the waiting made him agitated so he unthinkingly dialed her number. He waited as the ring continued on. He was ready to hang up when she pick up. Or so he thought.

"Moshi-moshi? Are you looking for Sakuno? I'm sorry but she seems to have left her phone at home so she can't talk to you."

Ryoma was shocked to hear a Japanese woman on the other line. Isn't Sakuno a bit lucky to have a scholarship and know a Japanese companion in a foreign place? "Oh, is that so. Then just please tell her I called. Thanks anyway."

"Uhm. Are you her boyfriend?" asked Aya in a mocking tone.

'Okay, a nosy Japanese companion', Ryoma corrected himself mentally. "I am," he said. "…her friend who is a boy." He quickly added. He's not sure himself. Sure, she likes him, and he likes her back, but they haven't talk about it especially they haven't contacted each other for months. That won't be something a couple would do, right?

"Oh, you're no fun. But sure, I'll tell Sakuno that her friend, who is a boy called."

"Thanks, I guess", he said and it earned him a 'No problem' from the other line. 'A nosy, talkative Japanese companion', Ryoma corrected himself as he hang up. "Where'd she go? Didn't she just come here today, yet she has already wandered off? Good thing it's still early." Ryoma said as he looked at the window.

* * *

'Sakuno no Baka!' she mentally told herself. "What in the world would happen to me now? I am lost, I am alone, and how unlucky for me to left my phone!"

She alight the train at 4PM, consistent with her calculation, and ate and stayed for a while at a nearby café. Now, it's already 8 PM and she's been wandering like a psycho for almost three hours now! And worst of all, she doesn't even know where she is! All she could see is a big clock tower in front of her and a huge Ferris wheel not far from where she is.

"So this is Big Ben, and that might be the London Eye. Knowing these things won't help me get back to Paris!"

She then noticed a telephone booth on the other side of the bridge which is not that far from Big Ben.

"Thank goodness!" she said as she neared the booth. When she's finally in, she took the receiver, pushed in some change into the machine and started to reach her hand to the keys but something stopped her. She doesn't remember what Aya's number is!

"Mou. The only number that I know is…"

* * *

Ryoma was still staring out the window when a phone call pulled him out of his reverie.

"Moshi-moshi?"

"E-Echizen-san…", said hesitantly of the voice from the other line.

"What do you want?"

* * *

"_Sorry, the number you are calling is busy at the moment. Please try again later._" The recording would've gone off for quite sometime if Sakuno did not put the receiver back to its place. She then heard her coins being dispensed by the machine.

"He's busy, indeed." She said as she took out her coins back. "But I can always try again."

* * *

"I'm here like what you've asked me. Now what do you want?" Ryoma asked in a very cold voice, and anyone who would hear it will surely have sudden chills run down their spine.

"Now, now Echizen-san. I'm just here to, well…"

"Spill it", Ryoma ordered in the same icy voice.

"Okay, okay. I'm here to apologize, you know, for what I've done. The bastard that I asked to, well, injure you turned his back from me. He turned out to be a soft dumb, and didn't want to push through, so…"

"So what, you want to come clean and think that I'll forgive you just like that?" Ryoma snapped at him.

"Ryoma, come on. I'll be doing much, much more than that. I'll grant you your freedom."

"Listen old man, I have no time for your games."

"I'm not kidding, boy. But I have to say I have a condition before I let you out."

"And that would be?"

"Well, I'll set you free, but you'll have a press con saying that you have the yips, and you'll tell the press that you've been in coma all these time, and you finally woken up but because of the yips, you chose to retire."

"What? Where does this thing coming from? If I retire, your career would end, too. Isn't that the reason why you kept me locked up in here?"

"About that, I guess it would be selfish of me but, you already know that. Well, I have already made a deal with this new player—"

"It figures", Ryoma cut him off.

"Come on, Echizen-san, I just can't let go of this just like that."

"So am I, old man, so am I."

"Look, there is no other reasonable thing to do. People having yips are hopeless already, you know that."

"I refuse to retire, but I'll do the press con."

"Believe me boy, there is no other way." The former bad guy said as he retreated. "Oh, security will be lessened, and you are free to wander about, if you are accompanied by one of them."

Ryoma was left at the roof top looking at the retreating figure of the man. "Letting people who have wronged me on the loose is out of my league, but if it's the only way so I'll be free again, I'll take it." He said as he himself went back to his room.

* * *

"_The number you dialed is either unattended or out of coverage area. Please try your call later."_

"Mou. Earlier he was busy, now he wasn't even picking up. Maybe he's asleep already?" Sakuno said as she glanced at her watch. It read exactly 9PM. "I am officially hopeless." She sighed as she sank down to her knees.

* * *

"Four missed calls?" The other one was Sakuno and the other three is from an unknown number. Of course he opts to call Sakuno first but she beat him to it. Ryoma's phone is ringing and of course he answered it. "Sakuno?"

"Sakuno's friend who is a boy!" yelled Aya, worry evident in her tone.

'Darn, why should it be her', he mentally cursed at this. He wants to talk to Sakuno, not to her nosy, talkative Japanese companion. "What is it, lady?"

"It's Sakuno! Sakuno hasn't come home yet!"

"What?" Ryoma suddenly remembered the unknown number that called him. 'Could it be?' he thought. "Um, I'll take care of it." And he hangs up. 'She left her phone, and there's a possibility that she memorized my number and the only one he could call is me.' Ryoma assumed. It is safe to assume, right? "Dammit, this got to be you Sakuno." He dialed the number as he stormed out of his room—through the window as he ran towards the direction of the train station. The old man's timing is perfect. If not, security officers would still be stationed almost everywhere eyeing his every move.

* * *

'It's ringing.' Sakuno thought. 'How can a pay phone ring? I mean, how come it can receive incoming calls when it's a public phone? Unless…', she sucked all the stupidity that she's thinking about the impossibilities of things and answered the phone. "Mosh—"

"Sakuno? Sakuno! Is that you?"

Sakuno's eyes widened upon registering the familiar voice from the other line. "Ryoma…" her voice broke and moisture started forming in the corner of her eyes.

"Where are you?"

"I-I'm at a phone booth near Big Ben."

"Near what? What the hell are you doing in London?"

"Um, well…"

"Anyway, I know where it is just stay right where you are." Ryoma left the station and headed towards where Big Ben is. Good thing the train is still not there or else, he would be going to a place where she's not even in.

"Hai." And then the line went dead. "Ryoma is coming." Sakuno's heart raced from inside her chest. She needed to lean on one of the walls of the booth for support. "Wait a sec." she said as she abruptly stood up straight. "How come he's coming when he's supposed to be locked up in a hospital? Seriously, what is going on here?"

* * *

**I updated! Yay me! I know, I know, phone booths can only do outgoing calls, but for the sake of it all, let it go for once, okay? Thanks! Teehee.. :"**


	7. Chapter 7 Stupidity pays offsometimes

**Minna-san! I did a back-to-back update! Congratulate me! It's a miracle! A miracle indeed! Hohoho..**

* * *

**Conspiring to Get to You**

**Chapter 7: Stupidity pays off…sometimes**

Ryoma is literally flying as he made his way towards Big Ben, he can already see it so he started to slow down. He located the phone booth but no one's in there. He then tried the other phone booth on the other side of the bridge but no one's there either.

"Seriously, Sakuno! I told you to stay where you are!" he said as he prepared to cross the bridge again.

"I can't stay in there, I'm not the only one who needs to use the phone, you know."

Ryoma stopped walking and he turned around and saw Sakuno. She has changed a lot physically, and obviously she even changed in everything. Well, except her problem with directions.

"Stupid Sakuno", Ryoma muttered as he pulled her in for a hug.

Sakuno was a bit taken aback but decided to return the hug. She then noticed that he's shivering. "My God, Ryoma. How come you went out wearing just a t-shirt and pants? In this kind of weather, who knows what will happen to you?" Sakuno lectured her like a mother and she took off her scarf.

"You should be aware that this is partly your fault." He said as he let her wound the scarf around his neck.

"And why is that?" Sakuno said as she removed her gloves and gave it to him. He unthinkingly took them and wore them. Sakuno then started rubbing her palms together.

"Your companion called in a panicked voice and told me you haven't come home yet." Sakuno placed her palms on either side of Ryoma's face, warming his cheeks in the process. She then repeated rubbing her palms together and putting them on his cheeks.

"Aya called you? What a coincidence she called someone who's somewhere near."

'So Aya's the name of that nosy woman', Ryoma thought. "Well, it's not really a coincidence. I-I already called you earlier and she happened to pick up." Ryoma explained. "Hey, what are you doing?" He asked realizing for the first time about the her-palm-on-his-cheeks thing.

"I'm warming your cheeks, stupid." After that, Ryoma let her continue. It does make him feel warm a bit.

"Why did you call, though? I thought you're busy."

"Well, about that…" he's weighing his options, should he tell her? To hell with it, he's already free, technically.

"Which reminds me, how come you're here? Aren't you supposed to be locked up somewhere?"

"That is what I was about to—hey, how did you know about that?"

"Let's just say that I have my own way to get around things. So are you going to answer or not?"

Ryoma sighed. 'She did really change, huh'. He then held her hands—picking them up from his face. "I was, but earlier, I got my freedom back."

"How was that?" Sakuno asked, a mix of confusion and relief appearing on her features.

"Oda-san talked to me about it."

"Why so sudden?" This time, curiosity is scattered all over her face. "And hey, he locked you up for months yet you still retained the honorific? You've changed, huh, Ryoma?" Sakuno said as she retrieved her hands and placed them crossed on her stomach.

"Well, I was not the only one who changed in here. How come you're not stuttering anymore? And the blush, I've been waiting for it." Ryoma teased as he brushed his gloved hand on her face.

"Wait all you want, it ain't coming." She replied in a proud and mocking tone.

"I bet _this_ would help me with it." He then leaned in closer to her as his hand took her chin and raised her face so he can look at her. Sakuno's eyes widened but she can't do anything anymore, she was trapped. Ryoma's lips brushed over hers ever so lightly, and afterwards he deepened the kiss shocking Sakuno in the process, but she responded as she wound her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her.

* * *

The two made their way to the hospital; they we're greeted by a lot of security who are scattered around the place. When they finally got inside, Oda was there.

"Echizen-san, where have you been? I thought we have an agreement?"

"I know that. It's just that, my friend here got lost in London. It's her first time here."

"Konbanwa", Sakuno greeted unsure, as she bowed her head.

"Japanese? Anyways, Ryoma, you need to get ready with the upcoming press con that will be held two weeks from now. It's the perfect time to announce it since everyone is already preparing for the next tournament. And of course, the people would want to know what your plans are. I believe we have already talked about the things that you will explain there." Oda said as he made his way towards the door.

"Yeah, and I'm hoping that you keep your side of the bargain."

"Of course. I'll take my leave now."

"Hn", Ryoma said as he tugged Sakuno towards the room that has been his sanctuary for the last few months.

* * *

"Ryoma, what was that all about?" Sakuno asked once they are in the room.

"About what?" Ryoma asked innocently.

"The press con, what does he mean about that?"

"Well, I need to do the press con so I can be officially free."

"And what are you going to say in the press con?" Sakuno pressed, getting a bit of an idea where they're leading into.

"That I'll…that the reason I was gone is because I was in a coma."

"But you're not."

"Please Sakuno, just drop it." He pleaded as he sat on the sofa.

"I won't. Tell me what is going on?" She said as she sat beside him

"Hey, do you want some fruits? I've been getting so much lately now that the news that I'm finally "awake" is out." Ryoma slightly turned his back to Sakuno to get the fruits on the side table, and obviously, he's trying to evade her question.

"Ryoma", Sakuno said as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Is it because of…"

"I'll be retiring from playing tennis soon." He stopped in getting the fruits and slowly put back to the basket what he's already holding.

Sakuno hugged him from behind. She can't help it; tennis is his life and just like that, it's taken away from him.

"Look at the brighter side; we'll be going home together soon."

"What?" Sakuno pulled out from the hug which made Ryoma turn to look at her.

"After the press con, we can go back to Japan."

"Umm, yeah." Sakuno tried to fake a smile. She can't understand herself; she should be happy, they are going back, yet it seems that she's not quite excited about the thought of going home.

"Come on, let's go to sleep. You go sleep on the bed." Ryoma said as he went near the cabinet to get a blanket and a pillow for himself.

"Thanks." Sakuno tucked herself in but she's not yet ready for oblivion to take her. 'Mou, what's wrong with me? Shouldn't I be happy? Why am I having second thoughts about going home?'

(flash back)

Um, Ms. Yamazaki what if…

(end of flash back)

Sakuno opened her eyes. It's still dark but she's not feeling sleepy anymore. She looked at Ryoma peacefully sleeping on the couch; she stared at him for a while and then she stood up and made her way to the veranda.

'What am I going to do?' Sakuno asked herself. 'Would he be hurt if I refuse to come home with him?' Sakuno touched her lips, remembering the kiss, their kiss. 'What did he do that for anyway? I mean, I liked it but…' she blushed at her realization. 'What does that suppose to mean? We're not in a relationship or something. Maybe he did that just because he's so happy to see someone he actually knows after all those months that he's alone?' Sakuno shook her head animatedly. 'Ryoma's not that kind of a person; he's not that kind of a boy.' There's so much going on in her head that she doesn't know which ones to pick up. Suddenly, she was enveloped into a pair of strong, firm arms.

"What's wrong?" said the voice from behind.

'Okay, this is unexpected. What am I supposed to tell him?' Sakuno struggled for words; she's not really ready to tell him what's bugging her.

"Nothing. I just can't sleep."

"…Jet lag?"

'What a nice excuse, I never thought of that. Thank you for bringing that up.' Sakuno thought. "Probably", she lied.

"Hn." Ryoma did his signature reply as he tightened his arms around her.

Sakuno stayed silent. She fears that if she says something, she might give herself away.

"It's funny how I can tell you're nervous about something even without the stutters", Ryoma commented out of no where.

'Shoot. How did he know? Am I that easy to read?' Sakuno panicked but decided to keep quiet. Good thing he's behind her, and he can't see her face, because her troubled look is a very, very strong giveaway.

"Come on, Sakuno, you can tell me anything." He made her turn around so she's facing him.

'Oh, no, I can't look at him; he'll know for sure that I'm keeping something. I need to think and fast!'

She's facing Ryoma now and he's looking at her straight in the eyes.

"I-", Sakuno's head is in chaos. Should she or should she not? Seriously, I think Ryoma would understand, so why can't she tell him already?

"I was j-just thinking about, th-the k-… the thing y-you did earlier." Sakuno blush a bit, both from embarrassment and fulfillment that she actually came up of such a diversion. Crap, sometimes, she really has a way in going around things.

'I already got the stutter and the blush. Maybe she did not change after all.' Ryoma smirked. He definitely knows what she's talking about. "About what?"

"Eh? Ryoma!" She unthinkingly pushed him making him step back a bit.

"What?" Ryoma is smiling now, he is definitely enjoying this.

"Nevermind." Sakuno walked past him and went back in the room. "It's cold, let's get back inside."

Ryoma followed suit. He's only enduring the cold winter breeze. When he's finally inside, he saw Sakuno sitting on the sofa. "Aren't you going back to bed?" he asked.

Sakuno looked at him. She looked troubled. "I just want to say sorry for pushing you earlier."

Ryoma was stunned to hear this. Surely he was quite surprised that Sakuno pushed him, but he did not give a second thought about it. He walked towards her and knelt in front of her. "Hey, what's with you saying sorry for such a small thing?"

"It's not a small thing; it's a rude thing to do."

"It's rude if you're not close to that person." He rebutted.

"Ryoma…" she started. She can't believe that the "distraction" that she brought up became the main topic.

"Sakuno?" he inquired when she did not continue.

She stayed silent but she threw herself to Ryoma who is squatting in front of her. Thanks to rigorous practice, Ryoma maintained his balance as he steadied her in his arms. "Sakuno, what are—?"

"I've been thinking about it, and I decided to ask you now."

"Go on, you can ask me anything." Ryoma assured her.

"We…what are we?" she asked nervously, burying her face to his chest.

Ryoma stayed silent for a while making Sakuno mentally slap and curse herself for asking such a stupid question.

"I was also wondering about that."

His answer surprised her. But at least, he didn't say that it was just because she is the nearest person he knows. "But then, why? Why did…why did you kiss me earlier?" she lifter her head and she's now looking at Ryoma straight in the eyes.

"Because I want to." He answered; his hazel eyes boring into her chocolate-colored ones.

"Eh?" she uttered thoughtlessly.

"All these years, I've been away from you. And now that you're here, I guess I just couldn't stop my self to do what I've been yearning for."

"…"

"If you think that I violated you, then you could hit me straight in the face."

"Baka. Do you think I would hug you if I think like that? I would've punched you beforehand if I did." Sakuno looked at him, her once troubled face now looking serene and relieved.

"So, it's official, huh?" he asked, blushing as he looked away.

"What is?" she asked while tilting her head to look at him.

"That you're mine." Ryoma answered as he looked back at her.

Sakuno was dazed for a bit as her eyes roam Ryoma's face—first his eyes, then his straight nose, his cheeks, his lips, and back to his eyes. She blinked a couple of times (which Ryoma didn't miss, to his amusement) to make sure she isn't dreaming. She hugged him once again before she replied. "Yes, yes I am."

* * *

**Okay! I already did a twosome, don't get started with a threesome, you won't get any, and that's because it's still in my head, I haven't shared it to my computer yet.. haha.. It might take a while (here we go again..), but I promise to make an update before school starts.. So, is it a deal? It should be.. hohoho.. arigatou! Review review review.. :)**


End file.
